Brewing A Lifetime
by siLverydragoN
Summary: Dracoharry. they are indeed hormonal teeneagers. How anger and loathing evolve into something magical, affection, a love that may lead to a lifelong partnership or maybe bonding. Warning: slash on the later chapters.
1. chapter 2:Way too Fast

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Harry Potter (although, I wish I do own them). All characters are created and owned by J.K Rowling. However, I own** Brewing a Lifetime**.

**Summary: **How anger and loathing evolve into something magical, affection, a love that may lead to a lifelong partnership--- or maybe bonding. Warning: slash on the later chapters.

**Chapter II: Way too Fast**

At half past 11, Harry was already all set for his 'date'. He spent the morning picking up the best outfit to wear and taming his unruly hair. He brushed his hair several times but it was to no avail since even look messier.

'If only I could ask Hermione about my hair, I bet she can do something about this.' But it occurred to him that Hermione is still upset with him due to the dungeon incident. He sprayed some perfume and with one last glance at his reflection, he left his dormitory.

Draco wasn't able to sleep that night thinking of what might actually take place in the morning. He was standing in front of his vanity mirror when he suddenly had a mental picture of Harry. He imagined Harry, waiting for him at the foot of the stairs in the front hall, all sexy and grinning as he saw him. He would give him a chaste kiss on the lips before he will hold his hands. Together they will go to Hogsmeade like lovers.

"Hey Draco, dreaming about your green-eyed soon to be lover"

Draco was brought back to reality and threw his brush towards Zambini whom he didn't miss and was hit on the head.

"Shut it Blaise, somebody might hear you. Oh by the way, do I look good? Or maybe I should change?"

Blaise approached his bestfriend and eyed him from head to foot. "OK"

"What? Is that all you can say.. OK?"

"Of course Draco, you don't have to ask. You look ravishing! So if I were you, I'll better leave now so that Potter boy won't have to wait longer." Blaise said while pushing his friend towards the door of their dormitory.

"Wait a sec, you said longer? Meaning he is already there?" Draco asked.

Blaise nodded and before he could speak, Draco rushed to their meeting place.

_In the front doorl._

Harry was pacing back and forth. He was anxious whether Draco would show up. 'What if Draco will not show up'?' he thought, then sadness washes over him. Just then, a panting blonde stood right in front of him with a smirk on his face.

"Afraid that I won't come?" Draco whispered close to Harry's ear which make the latter shiver.

He mustered not to look guilty but a faint blush on his cheeks which Draco noticed failed him. Embarrassed, Harry walked away from Draco and towards the oak doors when a hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him. The next thing he knew is that a pair of soft lips was on his lips and a wet tongue was seeking entrance to devour his mouth. Harry was hesitant at first, although his minds knew that this was too fast, his raging hormones made him to give in. He parted his lips and accepted what the other has to give. Their heated snogging lasted for minutes, both boys are having a hard on. Draco, laced his arms on Harry's neck while Harry wrapped his strong arms around Draco's small waist which elicited a sudden twitch on Draco's pants. Upon feeling a hard protrusion pushing on his thigh, he removed his arm from Draco's waist and started to travel southwards to the band of the other boy's trouser. As he was about to reach his desired destination, they suddenly heard footsteps moving towards them. They abruptly detach themselves from each other and smoothen the creases on their clothes while trying their best to mask the swell in the middle of their thighs.

Hermione and Ginny appeared from the corner. Ginny greeted Harry and gave him a questioning look when she noticed that Malfoy was just a few feet away from Harry.

She was about to ask Harry why we was with Malfoy, but Hermione dragged her out of the castle, leaving Harry dumbfounded. 'Hermione is really angry with him.' He thought.

Harry immediately dismissed the idea and looked at Draco, as if asking him if they he's ready to leave. As if understanding what Harry meant, Draco nodded in reply.

They passed by a group of first year Gryffindor students who were stunned to see Harry with Draco a little behind him. Draco walked with his held up high not bothering to look at the students looking at them, on the contrary, Harry was flustered as they were walking towards the oak doors due to the gawking faces of the people around them. Rumors about him being gay has spread around Hogwarts but he's not yet that ready to come up into open about his sexual preferences, while Draco had come out in to open a year ago after the final battle. He was not ashamed of Draco, but he is not yet sure whether he wants the public to see that he was really indeed a gay. He's been popular since birth and confirming that his gay would only make him more popular which he does not intend to happen.

_At Hogsmeade._

Draco walked a little behind Harry so that he could memorize ever inch of Harry's back. He remembered how held him earlier that day. How he savaged his mouth and the way he pressed his body closer to him.

'Did it really happen; did Harry really kiss me earlier? But why is he walking so fast? Oh my, is he having regrets on what we did?' questions flooded Draco's mind and the same thing was going through Harry's head. 'I shouldn't have kissed him. What should I do next? But... that kiss was bloody great!' Harry thought.

"So, uhmmm Draco, where do you wanna go?" Harry said looking at Draco.

" hmmm how about a cup of coffee somewhere, it's kinda cold" Draco replied.

Harry waited for Draco who was a few steps behind him and holds his hand. Draco, can't contain his happiness as Harry's hand touched with his. Soon, he felt warm.

They entered a coffee shop and sat farthest from the door. Harry sat beside Draco and ordered to cups of cappuccino. Harry let go of Draco's hand only to put his arms across Draco's back. Draco stiffened at the feel of Harry's arms.

Their coffee arrived. Harry continued staring at Draco, thinking of what he should say. The feel of having Draco beside him. Being able to touch him makes Harry forget all the harsh things they've done to each other in the past. He wanted stay like this. He wanted this.

"Hmmm, Draco, about earlier. I just wanna ask maybe if you want go out with me on a regular basis. I know I'm not good with words but, I don't know really how to say it Dray. I want it to be like this always, but I'm not yet sure if I can let my 'identity' to be known to all. I.. I think I kinda like you.." Harry continued staring at Draco after saying these words.

Draco was astounded with what Harry had just said. Instead of answering him back, he gently placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips and starred back at him with a grin on his delicate lips.

I know it's a bit short but I promise to upload again soon. Thanks for those posted their reviews. It made me eager to upload sooner. Lolz..


	2. chapter 3: Lover's Day Out

Back in the Castle..

It was already dark when they reached 1the castle door, Draco kissed Harry goodbye and nodded at Hermione before going back to his dormitory. Harry and Hermione decided to stay a little longer in the Gryffindor common room.

"So Harry, how are you going to tell this to Ginny. She'll be very upset about this."

"I dunno either Mione. But the sooner I settle this issues with Ginny, the better it would be. I mean, I owe Ginny an explanation."

"this won't be easy Harry"

"I know. But I have no choice. I am happy when I am with Draco. There is nothing more I look forward to each day , than to see him, to be with him and to hold him." 

Hermione just nodded and patted Harry's shoulder before going to her room. Harry remained seated, gazing at the fireplace, recollecting the day's activity with Draco.

The mere thought of him, made Harry's heart flutter and he smiled. As Harry was about to leave, Ginny came up to him and slapped his face. She was crying.

"I heard everything Harry." She said in between sobs.

"I'm so sorry Gin, errrr… that's not the way how I want you to know about me and.. Dra"

"Shut it Harry! I hate you! I don't wanna hear anything about it. I despise you Harry! Of all people why him…" Ginny sank into her knees and cried. Harry was about to touch her, but she immediately brushed his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me Harry! Just leave!"

Harry, looked at her once more, said sorry and left.

Apparently, Ginny was standing behind the curtains when Hermione and Harry had their conversation. She was crying about what she accidentally heard from Rita Skeeter and Madame Rosemerta, that Harry had his arms around someone. She was still deeply inlove with Harry when they broke up, she was still hoping that they could patch things up and be together, but her world suddenly stopped when she heard about Draco Malfoy. She was aching.

Harry was lying wide awake in his bed. It is already Half –past twelve. He was thinking of Ginny, how hurt she was when he left. The same scenario happened when he broke up with her before the war. He remembered her, on her knees begging him not leave her. But still he did. He hated himself for hurting her so much. He loved Ginny, or he thought he loved her, but not in the same way he's feeling for Draco. It was more of a brotherly love rather than a love between couples. He was contemplating for the things he did towards her, but there's nothing he can do about it. Realizing that he won't be able to sleep with her on his mind, Harry picked up his marauder's map and his invicibility cloak.

He was asleep when he felt a comfortable arm around his waist, Draco shifted and inched closer to the body beside him. His scent seemed to familiar and when Draco opened his eyes, indeed it was familiar—it was Harry.

"How on earth did you landed here Potter?" Draco eyed him suspiciously. Instead of getting an answer, he received a hungry kiss from him. Draco tried to stop Harry, but it was to no avail. Harry was already biting his lips with his tongue begging for entrance which Draco immediately accepted.

He kissed the blonde's lips, his forehead, his eyes and his nose. He nibbled the flesh at the crook of Draco's neck and was happy with the mark he created. He fumbled for the buttons of Draco's night shirt and exposed his chest. He kissed his way down toward his navel, while pulling the down his pyjamas. Draco was trying his best not moan from Harry's ministrations. Harry succeeded in removing Draco's PJ's as well as his boxers. He was delighted with what he saw upon removing Draco's clothing, it was fully erect and glistening with pre-cum. As he was about to touch him, Draco immediately flipped them over, so that he was on top of Harry. Daco pulled up his boxers and kissed Harry.

"Not too soon Mr. Potter. Tell me Harry, what's wrong?" It took all Draco's strength to stop what was about to happen. He wanted it to happen but he is more concerned about Harry. He can sense that there is something troubling his boyfriend. Harry's eyes were closed. Draco hugged him tighter and kissed his forehead.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I didn't mean to do this." He whispered into his ear.

"It's ok Harry, tell me baby what's wrong"

"I didn't mean to rush thing Draco, it's just that.. I dunno. Hmmm Ginny… she heard everything. I was meaning to tell her about us but she overhead me and Hermione while we were talking in the common room. I didn't intended that she'll learn about us that wasy. I mean.. she deserves an explanation, something better than what happened earlier. I'm so sorry Draco.." Harry sobbed while nuzzling unto Draco's neck. Draco remained silent while holding Harry in his arms.

The scent of Draco calmed Harry which brings him to sleep. Draco on the other hand remained awake for a couple of minutes more. He was staring at the brunette beside him. He feels very much overwhelmed having him beside him and at the same time being able to call him his… his Harry.

_**---kinda short.. sorry.. promise to do better next time though.. I have loads of things to do this week, I'll try my best to upload next week.. **_

_**Please do submit a review.. **__****_

_**Thanks**_


	3. author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm so sorry guys.. I'll be revising the last chapter.. I'm not satisfied with what happened between Harry and Draco, so I'll be making some changes. I'm really really sorry.. hope you guys will continue reading this crappy stuff.**

**Send me your comments..**

**It'll be highly appreciated,,**

**Thanks..**

**amrish**


	4. chapter 4: Aching Without You

**REVISED CHAPTER 4… NEED UR REVIEWS GUYs.. THANKS MUCH**..

The following day, Draco patiently waited for Harry to arrive for their potions class. He was excited to see his boyfriend and sit next to him for 3 long hours. He straightened up when he saw Hermione and Ron entered the dungeons, but to his dismay, no Harry was behind them. Hermione looked at him as if she knows that he'll be looking for Harry. She looked at him as if saying that she didn't noticed Harry when they left the dormitory. Draco nodded but he looked utterly worried about his boyfriend.

"Just leave me alone!!" She shut the door behind her, leaving Harry frustrated.

Her knees felt weak, she sink into her knees and cried.

"Ginny, please.. let me explain.." Harry pleaded while knocking on her door.

"Leave me alone! You are disgusting!! I hate you Harry."

"Please Ginny, we have to settle this. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Gin, come out now please.."

Their class is almost over and yet Harry didn't arrive. Draco was worried sick about Harry. ' What if something wrong happened to him?' He immediately dismissed the idea and decided to visit Harry after his class.

Minutes later, he cast a disillusionment charm and made his way towards the Gryffindor tower. He waited for someone to enter or come out of the portrait hall in order to get in. Luckily, Ron and Hermione came and went in, so he immediately slipped inside. He surveyed the common room which is quite larger to their slytherin dungeons. Near the fireplace, he saw Harry sitting on the couch with his back towards him. He walked towards him and planned to scare him since Harry won't be able to see him, but as he was nearing the couch, he noticed that he was not alone. On his lap was a red head, who he immediately recognized, as Ginny. Enraged, Draco immediately turned to leave. He rushed towards his sanctuary, hid himself under the thick covers of his bed. His respiration is slow and deep, his pulse is beating fast, his fist tightly clenched, he is angry and yet tears fell from his eyes.

'_He tricked me, he made me believe that he cares for me and that he feels something special for me. I trusted him, I feel so stupid for believing in him. I should've known. I've been mean to him for the past years and yet with just a simple conversation everything has changed, way too impossible yet I thought it would be possible. I hate myself!! How could you hurt me so badly Harry. I thought you were true,,,' _Draco cried hard that day. He wasn't able to attend to his classes and even skipped his meals. He stayed in his bed the whole day crying his heart out until he fell asleep.

Harry, attended his afternoon classes and was surprised when he didn't spot Draco among the slytherins. During supper, he searched for him yet he was nowhere in sight. He misses him badly. The previous night, Harry was looking forward to see Draco in the morning. He wanted to tell him how much he wanted to be with him every minute of the day. But things didn't worked out as what he wanted. That morning he saw Ginny by the fire and he thought that it would be the best time to tell her about Draco, unfortunately, she throw a fit when she learned about it. Harry was forced to beg her to listen to him which made him stay with her and miss his morning classes as well as the chance to be with Draoo.

He ate his supper hurriedly and went back to his room. He wrote a note and asked Hedwig to deliver it for him.

"Hedwig, I want you to give this to Draco and wait till he makes a reply note. Don't leave w/o it ok?" he patted her and sent her out.

Draco was awakened by a tap on his window. He was surprised to see Hedwig and he immediately untied the note.

Dragon,

I missed you. Can you meet me infront of the portrait hall? I just need to see you badly.

-H

Draco's heart fluttered yet immediately he remembered what he saw. He noticed Hedwig waiting for his reply so he scribbled a short note and she left.

Harry,

I'm already tired.

-D

Harry sensed that something is wrong with him. He ached, thinking that Draco might've changed his mind about him.. about them. He misses him so much and the fact that he can sense that something is wrong between them made him more eager to see him and be assured that they are still ok. But Harry can do nothing. He doesn't have any idea where to find the slytherin's room. That night, Harry kept tossing and turning in his bed. Images of Draco and the kisses they shared lingered in his thoughts. He can still feel the soft lips brushing across his own lips, the tongue that explored the caverns of his mouth, the hands that expertly caressed his chest and the heat it brings him being close to Draco. The mere thoughts of him brings excitement to his now slightly erect member. He closed his eyes shut and tried his best to sleep, thinking that tomorrow, they'll gonna be ok.

The following morning, Draco's eyes were sunken and puffy. He sat on the their table and ate his breakfast quietly. Harry entered the great hall, though Draco tried not look at him, he still did and their eyes met. He can see the longing in eyes, he can see that Harry missed him so much yet the pain he felt when he saw him with Ginny, floated in his mind, so immediately break their eye contact and continued eating. Harry felt his chest tightened when Draco turned away from his gaze. He noticed his sunken and puffy red eyes as if he was about to cry. That moment, he realized, indeed something is wrong between them


	5. Chapter 5: Give Me Another Chance

Chapter 5 Brewing a Lifetime

Harry waited outside Draco's transfiguration class, hoping that he would be able to straighten thing out between them. The bell rang and soon students came rushing out of door. He saw Draco inside the room still fixing his things, Harry hesitated to enter at first but eventually he did. Draco sensed that he was nearing him but he decided to ignore Harry. Draco finished fixing his things and was about to leave when suddenly Harry snatched his arms and pulled him close.

"gods I missed you Dray." Harry said.

Draco didn't push Harry back although he wanted to. His mind was ordering him to go away from Harry's arms yet his body failed to deny what it wants. The warm embrace of Harry made Draco weak. Harry cupped Draco's chin and looked at his eye. Draco looked back at him, their eyes met and it was more than enough to convey what they really feel for each other. Harry planted a soft kiss on Draco lips and waited for the other boy's reaction, ready to pull away if Draco would not return his kiss. It took a while before Draco moved his lips and bit Harry's bottom lip. Harry's heart leaped with joy as Draco slowly wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I love you Dray.:" Harry whispered. Draco detached himself from Harry and touched his face. "I need to go to my next class. Let's talk about us maybe later this afternoon. I'll send you a note." Draco replied. He kissed Harry's forehead before going to his next class.

Harry was left still confused but a little ok compared to yesterday. He was able to feel Draco's warm touch and tasted his lips. But, he was still afraid that Draco changed his mind about them. He went to his next class which was Hogwarth's a History and waited for Draco's note. A little while later,

H,

Meet me at the room of requirements at 8 tonight.

D.

Harry immediately folded the piece of parchment and anticipated for his meeting with Draco.

Slytherin's Dorm

" Are you ok Draco?" Pansy entered Draco's room and sat on the edge of Draco's bed.

"I love him Pans, but every time I remember that time I saw him with Ginny, I feel cheated. What should I do?"

Draco moved closer to Pansy and rested his head on her shoulder.

"give him a chance to explain himself. I can sense that Harry loves you too Draco, from the way he looked at you yesterday and the longing in eyes. He would never do such foolish thing to you Dray."

"I asked him to meet me later but I don't know what'll happen. I am afraid that when I get to see him, I might forget that I have to ask him about that day. Every time he stares at me, I can't help but yearn to hold him."

"So you are afraid that upon seeing him you'll immediately give in?"

Draco nodded.

"Just face him and let him do the talking. I suppose, Harry can sense that something is wrong about your relationship. He would certainly not jump you to bed and savagely kiss you, though I think he would've wanted to. Just go there Dray, let him speak." With that Pansy hugged Draco and patted his shoulders.

They've been bestfriends since childhood. It was Pansy whom Draco can confine to every time he has problems or dilemma and she never fails to give him sound advice.

Meanwhile..

"Uhmm Hermione can I talk to you for a second? Hmmmm privately?" Harry said the last words while looking at Ron who seemed to be eager to hear what he was going to say.

Hermione moved away from Ron and gave space for Harry to sit while Ron stood up and went away.

"Problem with Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Did you do anything that would upset him?"

"No?"

"You are not so sure about that Harry?"

"Actually I am clueless of what I did that might upset him. I mean, we were ok the last time I was with him.. oh crap.."

Hermione was looking at Harry intently, 'he sure did remember something.'

"would it possible Mione that Draco might've seen me with Ginny the other day?"

"You were with her?"

"Yes, I actually told him about Draco. She was fuming mad when she heard it but later on we settled things. Then, we decided to hang out for a moment for old time sake. But, I we were here in the common room."

"Was it the reason why you were absent during potion's class?"

"Hmm yes.."

"I remembered Harry, Draco was looking for you that day. Maybe, take note I said maybe.. when you didn't arrive for class, he decided to check on you here so again, maybe he saw you with Ginny."

Harry immediately stood up and run towards the room of requirements, while Hermione smiled to herself thinking about Harry being so much in love to his former arch enemy.

** sorry it took me a long time before uploading. Actually I am on the verge of deleting this fic but I'm still having second thoughts though.. send me your reviews, I know this is so full of errors and hope you guys could give me your comments. Really expecting to hear from you.**


	6. Chapter 6: New Beginnings

Chapter 6 of Brewing A Lifetime

Harry was pacing back and forth in front of the room of requirements. 'I need to see where Draco is' and suddenly a wooden door appeared in front oh him. He immediately entered the room and searched for Draco. He was sitting in the couch with his head angled towards the window. Harry approached Draco slowly and kneeled in front of him, he touched his face and held his hand towards his chest. Tears fell from Harry's eyes as he bring Draco's hand to his lips and kissed it. Draco was still looking away from Harry and tears trickled down his face. He missed him so much yet he wanted to straighten things first, if he would look at him, he would certainly forget to ask him about Ginny. They stayed in that position for several minutes more, before Harry spoke.

"Draco, I need you to trust me and hear me out. I just need to explain everything to you."

Draco nodded but still his eyes were darted away from Harry.

"I wasn't sure of my sexual identity but I am sure that when I'm with you I felt happier.

I love being with you. Spending each day together and not caring what other people would think. With you, I know I don't have to prove anything. With you I can be me. I wanted to make things right before I finally tell you how I feel for you. I want to make things clear before I commit myself to you. I told Ginny everything that happened between us. I said I was sorry for not telling her immediately. When I was talking to her, I am not yet sure whether I can fully commit myself to you and let the people know about me but she let me realized my true feelings for you. I was wrong for not telling you that I'll be talking to her, but Draco, believe me.. the whole time we spent together, we talked about you. Please Draco, trust me on this. I need you to believe in me. I need you to be with me."

Draco was already crying when Harry finished telling him everything that transpired during his conversation with Ginny. He was ashamed of himself for jumping into conclusion and without letting Harry explain first. They both suffered for days not knowing what really happened. Draco patted Harry's back and kissed his temples. He motioned him to sit beside him to which Harry obliged. Draco hugged Harry tightly and cried on his back. It seemed ages when he last held Harry like this.

They stayed at the room of requirements for several hours before they went back to their dormitories. Harry was clutching Draco's hands when they went out of the room. He escorted Draco back to the dungeons and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Several students were shocked when they witnessed the gesture of affection between the two. Harry ignored them as he went passed them and made his way towards the Gryffindor dormitory. Before Harry went to sleep he smiled to himself and was very eager to face tomorrow.

"Good Morning my dear Pansy. You look lovely today! And you too Blaise you look gorgeous" Draco was smilling broadly when he approached the slytherin table.

"You have to tell me every detail of what happened last night." Pansy giggled while making a room for Draco. Blaise just shrugged his shoulders and went on with his meal.

"He just explained everything and that's all"

"That's all? You went in at almost midnight and he just explained everything? Oh come on Dray. Spit it out"

"Nothing happened Pans. I swear."

Draco searched for Harry the other side of the hall and he saw him digging in his plate.

Harry sensed that he is being watched, he looked up and saw Draco watching him. Harry smiled at Draco before finishing his meal.

The rumor about them spread like a wild a fire. Almost all the students were talking about them, they were an item that morning yet they didn't get affected with that. Hermione convinced Ron about Draco, she asked him to support Harry's decision to which he obliged. Their first class was Defense against the Arts with Remus Lupin. He heard about the rumor, at first he thought that it was just a bluff, but seeing Harry and Draco sitting together in class proved his suspicion. He has nothing against Draco and he wished nothing for Harry but to see him happy and seeing him right now is enough to know that he is indeed very happy.

At the end of the class, Remus asked Harry to stay behind. Draco went without Harry and told him that he'll be waiting at the hall way. Remus smiled at Harry and waited for him to tell him everything. Since Sirius death, it was Lupin who assumed the role as a godfather to Harry.

"Everything you heard was true."

"I know, I see it right in front of my very eyes. Are you happy?"

"Yes. Very happy indeed." Harry grinned when he realized that Remus was not against his relationship with Draco.

"That's all I need to know. Go and your boyfriend must be waiting for you."

Harry smiled at Lupin once more before went out to meet with Draco.

'Your boyfriend must be waiting for you. hahahaha.. I knew that Lupin would understand.. after all he was with Sirius when they were here in Hogwarths. Draco is my boyfriend. He's mine. Geeesh. I must get use to this kind of feeling.' Harry was thinking about Draco every minute of the day.

Harry's next class is divinations with Ron while Draco and Hermione will be attending their Ancient Runes.

"So mate, Are you really uhmm.. you know.."

"Yes I am Ron."

"Oh ok. What about Ginny?"

"I loved her Ron. I did."

"If you say so mate. How about Draco?"

"I love him." Harry smiled at Ron who was then slightly disgusted by Harry's reply.

Hermione and Draco sat together during their class. They were quite at ease with each other unlike the first day Harry introduced him to Hermione when they were at Hogsmead.

"Thank you Hermione."

"For what?" Hermione replied without even looking up at Draco since she was very busy reading her book.

"For trusting me with Harry" She looked up at him and stared at his grey eyes.

"He is happy when he's with you. Don't even try to make him cry or else.."

"I don't wanna hear it Hermione. I swear that I won't hurt him ever again."


	7. NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So sorry guys, I am really having difficulty with my schedule but hopefully next week I'll be able to post several long chapters. Hope you won't get tired reading. Much love to all..


	8. chap 1 befriending the enemy edited

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter (although, I wish I do own them)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Harry Potter (although, I wish I do own them). All characters are created and owned by J.K Rowling. However, I own** Brewing a Lifetime**.

**Summary: **How anger and loathing evolve into something magical, affection, a love that may lead to a lifelong partnership-- or maybe bonding. Warning: slash on the later chapters.

**Author's Note: **I wish to acknowledge my amazing beta reader **Hannah..**  for patiently editing my crappy work. Thank's so much..

Brewing A Lifetime

Chapter One: Befriending the Enemy

His thoughts were wandering as he waited for the potions master to return. Draco shifted in his seat; staring into the distance as he thought of the boy sitting a few rows behind him. Every so often he would glance back at him,

hoping the other wouldn't see him looking.

His unruly dark hair fell on his forehead, framing his melancholy green eyes. He had a boyish smile on his face, and his well toned chest was rising and falling evenly from laughing.

'I wish I could touch those muscles.'

Draco's eyes widened at the unwanted thought, which was the trigger to another less tame imagination. He felt his stomach flutter and snapped his head down to

look at his hands on his knees, hiding the blush that had crept onto his face. He panicked and cursed when he saw the bulge in his trouser.

Snape entered the room, his cloak billowing out behind him.

"You will be working in pairs today. Longbottom and Lovegood, Parkinson and Granger,Zabini with Weasel is it? And Malfoy and Potter. Turn to page 100; you will be

making the veritaserum potion."

Draco's thoughts raced when he heard he would be working with Potter.

'I always work with Potter! What's so different about this time? I didn't like him before. But I still don't like him now either. Besides, how could I like Potter?! What am I thinking.. I'm just tired maybe, that's all...'

"Malfoy, would you mind moving over?"

Harry sneered at Draco.

Draco moved to make space on the bench for Harry. He stiffened when Harry's thigh came into contact with his, heat rising to his face. He crossed his legs quickly and prayed Harry hadn't noticed.

Harry looked at him, allowing the bewilderment to show on his face. Then he slowly grinned deviously.

"Are you ok Malfoy? You seem a little tensed?"

He put his hand on Draco's knee,

Draco's eyes widened and jerked his knee away.

"Mind your own business Potter!"

Harry sighed and looked at Malfoy curiously.

"Can't we at least be civil to each other Malfoy? I mean, it's obvious you don't exactly hate

Me," Harry smirked, then looked away.

We'll be paired 'till the end of the year, so how about let's at least make a truce not to kill each other."

Draco stared intently at Harry.

"I don't think that's possible. Although, if you hadn't denied my friendship in the first place, none of this would have happened"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest sulkily, and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you still want to be my friend?"

Malfoy averted his gaze sharply.

"I never said that. It's you who suggested it; maybe you're the one who wants to be my friend."

Harry laughed shortly, and then stopped himself when realization hit him that this was Malfoy.

"Come on Draco, truce?" He held out his hand expectantly, and then sighed when Malfoy didn't respond.

"Just shake the bloody hand, Malfoy."

Draco slowly turned in his seat and raised his hand hesitantly. Harry reached forward with his own hand and grasped Draco's, causing the latter to swallow

nervously as the feeling in his stomach was brought back.

"There, it's not that hard is it?"

Harry said, but held onto his hand a little longer, noticing how smooth and warm it was. He felt heat rise to his face, and they both locked their gazes on each other, before quickly snatching their hands back and turning to the cauldron in front of them.

Neither of them noticed the pair eyes trained in on them from the other side of the room, as they began to work on the potion, being awkwardly nice to each

other. Hermione studied Harry's face with a confused expression on her face.

She had known Harry for years, and knew when he was flirting with someone. She also knew that Harry had hated Malfoy since the beginning of school.

'Besides,he wasn't gay was he? '

After a while, Harry and Draco had gotten past the awkward phase and were discussing quidditch like friends would, when Hermione walked past them on her way to get more ingredients.

"Harry, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure Mione." Harry slid out of his seat glancing at Draco,

while the other boy just nodded.

They went towards the corner of the room then Hermione began asking,

"what's with you and Malfoy?" Harry frowned at her.

"Nothing, we were paired together, so I have to work with him." He said while looking at Draco, who was watching them curiously.

"Answer me seriously Harry."

"We kind of, made a truce. Is there something wrong with that?"

"It looked like more than a truce to me. Harry, I thought you hated him. I mean, he's a death eater's son, don't you think he might be trying to trick you?"

"You're over reacting Hermione, we're just working."

and with that Harry left her to join Draco.

Hermione went back to her table with Pansy while Ron followed her with his gaze.

"What's the matter Granger? Are you afraid that Potter might actually like Draco?"

"Shut up Parkinson. Harry's not even gay. He doesn't even like him as a friend, how could he have an interest with that Malfoy git?"

"Oh come on Granger! I thought you were little Ms.Knowitall! Potter is gay. If you haven't realized that then you're not as smart as I thought

you were."

Pansy gave Hermione a disparaging look.

Hermione glanced nervously in Harry's direction. He was talking animatedly to Draco, who looked as though he was enjoying himself immensely.

'He's not gay! He would have told us or at least I think he would have.'

The bell rang and all the students except Harry and Draco filed out of the dungeons, Ron and Hermione pausing to wait for Harry, who then told them to wait outside, and that he would be there in a minute. Harry had managed, yet

again to split his worn out bag and all his belongings had spilled out onto the floor. Harry and Draco had both dived down at the same time, gathering the items, until Harry accidentally put his hand on Draco's. Draco jerked

his hand back while red in the face and shot up, cracking his head on the desk above him.

"Ow! Um, ¦sorry, I'll just leave" He started towards the door, when Harry lunged out to grab him by the arm. Harry felt a shock and quickly let go.

Out in the corridor, Hermione was becoming frantic.

"What's taking Harry so long? Did Malfoy jinx him? Should I look for him?"

Panicked thoughts were running through Hermion's head. Ron noticed the flustered look on her face and tried to divert Hermione's attention to him. As she was about to turn to her boyfriend and ask him to go look for Harry, her lips were captured by Ron's wanting mouth. She tried to push him away, but then she melted in his

sweet kisses and soon forgot about Harry.

Draco had turned to look at Harry, with his hand on the door knob.

"So Draco, um, would you like to.. I mean, if you want we

could.. um.."

He ran a hand through his hair, exasperated and embarrassed.

"Would you mind finishing your sentence today? Obviously you don't need food to survive, but I'm quite hungry and would like something to eat soon.I'd rather not have to wait until tomorrow, so if you could just.."

"Wouldyouliketogotohogsmeadewithmethisweekend?"

Draco blinked and stared at him before saying sarcastically, "Sorry Potter, but I don't speak gibberish"

"I...I...I was just wondering, if, if...maybe you wanted

to.."

Harry yelled out in frustration as Draco sighed loudly.

"Just tell me when you've found out how to speak normally alright I'll be in the great hall if you need me."

He turned to go when Harry finally blurted out what he was trying to say.

"Make out, I mean, go out with me! That is if you want to"

He finished lamely.

Harry stood stock still, waiting for Draco's answer. The seconds seemed like hours to Harry, and the painful silence seemed to go on for an age. He didn't have the courage to look at him, afraid of the same rejection he had

given to Draco in first year.

Draco seemed frozen from where he was standing.

'Did He just ask me to make out with him? Or was that just a mix up of words? Either way.'

"Are you asking me out Harry?"

Harry nodded while hoping that Draco would agree.

"Meet me at the entrance hall at eleven on Saturday."

He said it quickly then rushed out of the classroom, leaving Harry alone.

Harry smile widely, and picked up his bag, before walking confidently out of the classroom.


End file.
